Unexpected Arrival
by Zoneperson
Summary: A strange girl who has the ability control water, who just escaped from a power-hungry madman, happens to crash-land in New York. Which just happens to be where the avengers are. (I'm bad at writing summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Kenzie's POV  
It all started one morning when everything went wrong. It was a normal morning for me, on the run with my partner and best friend, Tom. We had just escaped from the man who was trying to take over our planets, the Dark Lord. He was last living a man who could control the shadows. Well, he isn't a man, were alien to Earth, but we look like normal humans. In case you're wondering, I'm 15 years old girl. Height wise I'm about 5 foot 5 inches with blond hair to the middle of my back, blue-green eyes, master swordswoman and the power to control water and ice. My best friend Tom (his real name is Duane), long story how he got that nickname is 15 years and is 6'1 spiky brown hair, brown eyes, expert swordsman (I still don't think he is as good as me) and the ability to control fire and a temper to go with it. Tom and I have known each other for what seems to be forever. He found me when I was seven, on my own, and running from the Dark Lord who wanted me for the incredible strength of my powers, which far surpassed anyone else's, and which I didn't know much on how to use. He started training me, but I already knew how to use my sword far better then him, mostly from expierience. He trained me well. Now back to the story.

It started after we broke out of the cage the Dark Lord tried to keep us in. I froze the lock and Tom kicked it down. "Run!" he shouted at me as soon as the door hit the ground. I started right after him, trailing his footsteps. We rounded a few corners trying to find a way off the ship he imprisoned us on, but I was completely lost and glad that Tom was here. Our booted feet clanking on the metal floor as we ran to find a way out. "This way!" He shouted as he grabbed my hand and pulled me around the final bend. "Over there!" he pointed at the escape pod. There were at least twenty guards blocking the path to our freedom. Both Tom and I thought alike, since we've been together for a long time, he took the left while I took the right. We pulled out our swords; his gleaming five feet of black polished metal, mine a silver four feet of razor sharp vibranium alloy (it used to be a common metal on my home world before the Dark Lord blew it up and sent pieces of it flying across the universe, but that was thousands of years ago.)

As I hacked and froze all the people in my way, Tom was burning his opponents to a crisp. We were powerful Zoners. (That is what my people were called, everyone who could control an element that was from my universe.) He and I were very different yet we were close as two teens could get. But this is where everything goes wrong. Apparently the Dark Lord figured we would escape. So as the last of our opponents fell, I heard a hissing noise coming from the ceiling. I had no idea what it was, my area of expertise was the wild, while Toms was in technology and weapons. "It's gas!" Tom yelled, "Get in the pod!" I heard the pound of many footsteps and obeyed immediately. My vision started going foggy, but apparently Tom had a higher immunity to it because I saw him stay outside the escape pod and start typing in quadrants. The shadows in the room started to move towards my best friend. the Dark Lord was approaching. In a desperate act to save me he slammed his fist down on the launch button. _"TOM!"_ I screamed at the top of my lungs, I dove to try and get out of the escape pod as it released from the ship it was attached to. The gas started taking its toll on me, and my vision started to go fuzzy. The last thing I remember is watching Tom grow smaller in the distance while the little pod I was in flew farther into space.

-Line break-

I woke up groggy when I felt the floor I was laying on start shaking. In a flash I remembered the events from yesterday, the escape, Toms sacrifice, all of it. I was alone again. The emotions were almost impossible to bear, but something worse was happening right now, I was entering an atmosphere. I didn't know how to do that. A feeling of dread started filling me, I had no idea what to do. I tried to remember everything Tom had told me about his space ship. The only thing I could think of was to try and find something to break my fall. Water, I started thinking, but I knew at this speed it would be the same hitting the land. Trees, I tried, I couldn't see any large enough where my trajectory was aiming at It was somewhere by an eastern coast, on the northern half of the planet. As my little ship got closer I could see many, very tall structures, inhabited by people that looked similar to me but compared to what I was wearing (dragon hide boots, leather pants and a blue dragon hide form fitting shirt with my sword at my side) these people dressed very weird. That was my last thought before my stolen pod hit the ground and I blacked out from the impact.

-Line break-

I woke up very sore and groggy shortly after impact for the second time that day. I was still sad and depressed from my best friend being the stupid, idiotic and heroic I knew he was. But when I carelessly kicked the door off the pod to get out and watched it fly a few feet then hit the ground, I immediately wished I hadn't.

There were hundreds of people dressed in black jumpsuits that all has a circular symbol that had an eagle in it and some sort of handheld weapon at their side. They had cleared the area around where my escape pod had landed and seemed to have arrived shortly after I had landed. Immediately after they saw me open the door of the pod, they all pointed their odd weapons at me.

"Drop your weapon!" Thank goodness we spoke the same language. I looked at the man who spoke and he wore what I assume to be formal wear for this planet, black pants and jacket over a white shirt with a strip of cloth around his neck which hung down his front. He had short, light brown hair and appeared to be one of the leaders. My sword was still at my side, so I wondered why he said that. I was emotionally tired and physically sore from the impact to the ground so I wasn't particularly up for a fight. I unsheathed my sword to place it on the ground, but one of the more frightened people from my sudden and dramatic appearance must have thought I was gong to attack, so they fired their weapon. It was a strange and foreign weapon, but effective. It had similar effect as to one of the people from my universe that wields electricity. But I was unprepared for the sudden attack, so it caught me by surprise and I did not see my attacker. It sent electricity ripping through my body and caused me to black out for yet a third time this eventful day.

-Line break-

When, yet again I woke up sore and groggy (I was getting extremely tired of blacking and resolved never to do it again) I found myself on a firm bed in the corner of a small, purely white room. 'Huh, no windows' I thought to myself while I looked around. Then I glanced down at myself. I quickly realized my sword was missing. I bolted upright, panicked, and started looking around the room, searching for it. The sword meant almost, (but closely), as much to me as Tom did, and if I didn't have Tom, then I _needed_ it. My sword was my main defense next to my ability to control water, and I tried not to depend as much on my water and ice.

When I didn't find it I tried the door, it didn't open. 'I should have guessed that' I thought. I knew I could kick open the door easily, but I decided to be cooperative with these people until I could find out that planet I was on and who these people were. I sat back on the bed I woke up on to wait. About twenty minuets later, someone came in. I recognized him from earlier today. He was the man who told me to un-arm myself. He stuck out his hand and instinctively I moved to dodge any attack he was starting. "Sorry, you must not be from around here. My people do this as a formal greeting." He said looking apologetic and lowering his hand. "I'm Agent Coulson, but you can call me Phil."I gave him a questioning look, and then awkwardly stuck my hand out to try and replicate what he did. "My name is Kenzie," I said. He gave a slight chuckle and grasped my hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Kenzie." Phil said warmly. I stared at his hand, befuddled by what he was doing; no one I have ever met had done anything peculiar as wiggling our hands up and down. Phil chuckled at my expression and asked "Have you never shook hands before?" I slowly shook my head still confused by this action. Phil chuckled again, this time with a smile in his face. I was quickly warming up to this strange man. I rounded up my courage (I'm naturally shy) and asked him "Where is my sword? I need it." Phil sighed and said, "I cant return it until S.H.I.E.L.D. determines your that not a thereat." "But I didn't attack you! I was putting down my sword then someone shot me with electricity!" I say confused and upset. "Kenzie, I believe you're not a threat, but Director Fury still needs to be convinced of that." Phil says, ever so slightly upset. "Well, then take me to him! I want my sword back." I say, exasperated. He waits just a second; the replies "Well then, follow me."

**Authors note  
It's my first fanfiction, so would appreciate Critique or ideas on how to make this story better. Please tell me of any errors in my story so I can fix them. Any critique or ideas would be greatly appreciated. **

**-Zoneperson**


	2. Chapter 2

Phil led me through the maze of halls to a large room with a high ceiling full of people typing at computers. The back wall was made entirely out of windows. I was awestruck at what I saw outside the glass. An entire ocean of cool blue water beckoned me. "Wow..." I said under my breath as I slowly walked up to get a better look at what I was seeing. But what I failed to notice was the dark-skinned man dressed in a leather trench coat with an eye patch over one of his eyes. "Excuse me, Miss," he said in a deep, athoritave voice, which startled me back to reality. I spun around and faced him, startled. He continued without waiting for a reply, "I'm Director Fury," he continued, "and I would like to ask you a few questions." He continued while walking towards a door. "Follow me." He stated simply, but also like a harsh command he was expecting me to follow. I paused for a moment, and then replied a little cautiously, "Sure, ok."

I followed behind him struggling a little to keep up with his brisk pace. I noticed Phil trailing behind me along with a few armed people in jumpsuits. "In here," the director said after the few minuets of silent walking. I stepped in after him and noticed a few people even stranger then the ones I had already seen since my arrival.

The chattiest one in the room seemed to be a few inches taller then me. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes. He was dressed in a black, short sleve cloth shirt that said 'Black Sabbath', what ever that was, and bluish pants. What I noticed most was his short, neatly trimmed beard _Tom wanted a beard, _I thought, _he had started growing one too. _The 'Black Sabbath' man was conversing with a man in a purple, long-sleeve shirt with tan slacks. He was a quiet man, bit seemed to know what he was talking about.

The next two people I noticed were the blonds. One had neatly combed short hair and the other, hair down to his shoulder accompanied by a short beard. The one with the sorter hair had on a blue, long-sleeve shirt and tan pants, the other in battle armor with a flowing red cape.

The only woman I saw in the room had firey red hair and a hard expression on her face. She wore a black jumpsuit with one of the weapons I saw earlier today at her waist. She seemed like a woman not to be messed with. She sat next to the last person in the room. The man with blond hair and a similar expression as the woman's on his face. He wore a black suit similar to the others except his had some dark purple on it. He was armed with a recurve folding bow and an advanced quiver full of arrows. Finally a weapon I recognized.

Director Fury then told me to take a seat so I sat in the closest chair which just happened to me next to the blond haired man in the blue shirt. "As you know, Avengers, this girl just recently landed in New York. You are here to find out why." Fury started. He then looked at me along with everyone else in the room. I felt my shyness quickly growing. "Who are you?" he asked in an almost threatening kind of voice. I decided to go with the truthful approach, because I could think of nothing else. "Kenzie," I then said softly. "We can' find any records of you in any database, why?" He asks in the same tone. "I'm not from this planet, its different from all the others I've been on. What planet is this? And the Galaxy?" I ask, a little desperate for an answer so I could plan a way back to find Tom. "Earth, Milky Way, and what do you mean 'not from this planet?" asked the 'Black Sabbath' man. "I'm from the Zone galaxy." I replied softly. "Where's that?" inquired the man in the purple shirt. "Three to the Left" I said, informing him like it was very obvious.

"Why are you here?" Fury asked breaking off our conversation, "What were you planning to do?" "I don't know why, I just escaped and crashed here." "Escaped from who?" the blond man next to me asked. "From the Dark Lord, who else." I replied confused at why he didn't know. "Who's that?" asked the 'Black Sabbath' man. "The evil-dictator-mad-man who can control the shadows and has been after me all my life!" I said harshly, all my shyness completely leaving me. "How could you people not know that!"

"Calm down," Director Fury said, "We have never heard of him." "What did you mean by 'control the shadows'?" asked the man with the bow. "He can manipulate them to hold you in place, take them so that your feet will no longer stay on the ground and you'll float into space, or use them to take over your body and mind by encasing you in shadows." I said, frustrated.

"How do you know that?" Asked the woman with red hair. "From experience," I said solemnly. "I just watched it happen to my best friend just a few hours ago. He sacrificed himself for me." "Tis' a mighty friend you had, a noble sacrifice" Boomed the large man with the red cape. I flinched slightly at his loud voice then nodded in agreement with him. "He was my best friend, and now he's gone" I whispered, it finally sinking in and my eyes tearing up, but I wasn't about to cry in front if these strange people. "Is there anything else you want to ask me?" I said, looking up at Director Fury. "Nothing right now, but we will ask you some more questions later, for now, you will be under the watch of The Avengers. You must be with one of them at all times, is that understood?" he said firmly. I nodded quietly in reply. "Good, Avengers, take her back to Stark's Tower and keep a close eye on her" he said, and swiftly left the room, Phil trailing.

Once we got to the place Director Fury called Starks Tower, everyone disbanded. "Well, back to the lab," the 'Black Sabbath' man said quickly. He then left with his purple shirted friend. "I'm off to the gym, anyone want to come?" asked the shorthaired blond politely. "I shall accompany you, friend Steve!" boomed the man in the red cape. The red haired woman left silently so I was left with the bowman.

"Well, I guess you're stuck with me." He said. "I don't have anything to do right now, and I don think your too dangerous, is there anything you want to do?" he asked me, clearly out of any ideas. "Do you guys swim here?" I asked

-Line break-

Clint, I learned that was his name, led me to a large room with a section cut out of the floor filled with clear blue water. "Well, this is the pool" he said. "So, can we swim I it?" I asked intently, ready to swim. Swimming helps me clear my head, it relaxes me; and is my favorite pastime for apparent reasons. "First, I want to see if anyone else wants too, and we need to get you a suit." Clint said. He then shouted "Jarvis" at no one, at least no one I saw. Then a voice out of nowhere and yet all over said "Yes, Master Barton?" I spun around trying to find where the voice came from. "Could you tell everyone to come here please?" Clint asked the voice, chuckling at my reaction. "Indeed, Master Barton" the mysterious voice said again.

~Line break for no good reason :)~

A minuet later, the one I heard called Steve by the cape wearing blond showed up, along with the 'Black Sabbath' man and everyone else I had previously met. "You wanted to see us, Clint." The red haired woman asked questioningly. "Yeah guys, you want to go swimming?" Clint asked happily. "I don't see why not, but doesn't one of us have to watch Kenzie? Steve asked gesturing towards me as he said it. "Yes, but she was the one who suggested swimming in the first place." Clint protested, "Ok then, lets all of us _and_ her go swimming." The 'Black Sabbath' shirted man said. "Yes friends, let us enjoy this watery recreation together!" boomed the caped man. "Are we sure she's not a threat yet, like Fury said?" asked the red haired woman. "She hasn't done anything yet." Pointed out the purple shirt man. "But dose she eve have a bathing suit?" asked the blue shirted man. "I don't need one," I pointed out, wondering what a bathing suit was. "Can we just go swimming now?" questioned the 'Black Sabbath' man, which made me like him a little bit more. Getting impatient from waiting, I nodded in agreement with him. "Okay then, meet back here in five" commanded the blue shirted man, then everyone disappeared to go get ready.

-Lime break! (I know it's supposed to be line! Hahaha!)-

Then everyone started showed up in their 'bathing suits', which turned out to be just clothes for swimming. _Weird_ I thought to myself. The 'Black Sabbath' man came first, wearing red and gold colored shorts, jumping up and down like an impatient little child. Second came Steve, wearing shorts that had blue stars and red stripes. Next came the red haired woman and the bowman, Clint, came. The woman wearing black, and the man in dark purple shorts. Then came the extremely loud man, wearing plain red shorts and finally the purple shirted man came in, wearing purple shorts. Surprising, right.

I had never seen a group of adult men act so strange. They played like the children did in at my home before it was attacked. They splashed each other, wrestled each other, and seemed like they were having fun all around. They were a noisy group of people, so to get away from it all I dove in, while no one was looking, and sat at the bottom of what they called 'the Olympic sized pool'. My powers enabled me to breathe, and hear, normally in water, but the water felt cool agenized my skin. It was fun to watch everyone move about on the surface looking up at them. Watching them kick their legs to keep up at the surface and move around. I thought it was rather funny.

Twenty minuets later, while I was lying flat on the ground almost dozing while watching the strange men play, I heard someone call out "Hay, where's the girl? I haven't seen her in a wile." Then everyone started spinning around trying t find me. Clint dove under and started looking on the floor along with Steve and Tony. Then Tony spotted me at the same time lying on the floor and started towards me. He was holding his breath and swimming towards me. Tony was obviously not a good swimmer, because when got close he seemed like he was practically out of air and his face was bright red. Then I saw him let his breath go and the last of his air bubbled to the surface. In a panic I made a large pocket of air form around us, at least six feet tall , and Tony fell to the ground coughing up the water in his lungs. I ran to his side, shouting "Tony! Are you ok?!" Then I realized my mistake, I hadn't told anyone here about my abilities.

"W-What the...?" He sputtered as he coughed. I felt myself blushing for no reason . "Yeah..." I started, "I can control water. Surprise! But don't tell anyone, please." "Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Tony. "I didn't want anyone to know" I replied honestly. "I didn't know if I could trust anyone here, so I kept it to myself"

"Now where Tony?" I heard from above, cutting us off. Tony looked up with an awestruck expression on his face. He then reached out, running his hand through the edge of the dome and into the water. "Now this is cool," he said softly. From outside the sphere I saw Hawkeye and Steve dive down, looking for both of us. When they spotted us with shock clear on their faces and gasped, little bubbles rising to the surface, then hurried back up for more air. "Guys! Follow me!" I heard one of them yell from above. Then everyone dove under again they headed strait for us. I let them pass into my little bubbled sanctuary (I could have kept them out easily) and landed with a soft the on the now dry pool floor of my sphere. All of them just stared at me. I was at a loss for words to explain, but thankfully Tony cut in.

"Guys! Check it out! The girl can control water!" he said enthusiastically. "I ran out of breath swimming to the bottom, and then poof! She made a bubble of air for me!" Then everyone turned towards me and I smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah, Surprise!" I said a little sarcastic. "So much for a secret" I mumbled at Tony angrily. "Why did you keep it a secret?" questioned the fiery haired woman with a hard expression. "I didn't know if I could trust anyone here, so I wanted an advantage in case anything happened." I clarified. The woman nodded, seeming to except my logic, or even agree with me. "What do we do now?" I asked, puzzled. "Swim some more?" suggested Clint, getting a nod from everyone. "I'll race you to the diving boards!" shouted Tony, eagerly. "Your on!" I said, excited to have some possibilities of new friends, even if they were a lot older than me. I used my powers as soon as I passed through the edge of the dome to shoot off like a spinning rocket towards the diving boards, reaching them in a mater of seconds. "No fair!" shouted Tony still in the bubble, and acting like a little kid. I saw Steve smiling brightly at Tony's action, almost laughing. I liked these people, they were unlike any friends I'd had before. Well, the only friends I'd ever hade were now dead or missing. Megan died years before, and now Tom was captured. I had to go rescue him. Maybe when I got to know these people better, I'd ask them to help.


End file.
